Beyond Eyes That See
by ChiioMajesty
Summary: We change perspectives in order to understand something. But for Misty, she's wondering how she's in this predicament: a pokemon "owned" by the boy she's pinned for. Danger looms overhead, forcing Misty and her friends to discover who she really is. And why she can't live. -"To save Pokemon...?"-


**A/N:** Human turning into Pokemon stories aren't too uncommon are they? Haaaa… well, since maybe you fans aren't fond of spotlight notes, you're free to skip over this. But I'd like some of you to get to know me a little, you know, for involvement. I am _Chiio Majesty_, and I've been on this site for 4 years. Never once have I considered writing a Pokemon fanfic. But well, see, I grew up with it since it first aired. It's been the first anime I ever loved, and still do. After the original series ended, I was heartbroken. I tried watching the Advanced & Pearl and Diamond versions, which I liked, but never fully enjoyed. But now the newest ones… *sulks in corner*.

And to think I had a crush on Ash. If I still did, I'd probably be labeled as a pedo. Anyway, Misty's always been my hero. She's got fire. I love it. But underneath that tough exterior, she's a sweetheart. I cried when she left.

So. This story is dedicated to my newfound chance of love~! Give this story a try and don't be too shy to talk to me! Fans, don't hesitate to throw out ideas, critics, or anything else! I may need your guys' help later on. But let's do it for what we grew with up!

* * *

Beyond Eyes That See

**Episode 1:** Left Behind

* * *

_We live in a world shared with Pokemon._

_Pokemon and humans alike, we have similarities and differences. There are some people out there called Trainers. They build their Pokemon to battle through sweat and glory. Others watch from the sidelines, far more comfortable roaming free._

"Sneasel, Focus Punch!"

"Eevee, dodge! Quick!"

_Humans and Pokemon share a tight bond, ones that can't be simply broken. They trust each other to do their best, even in the toughest situations._

Eevee yelped as the black-purple creature slammed its forearms against her chest. A ripping pain shredded through her. She knew she'd been scratched terribly. Having sent several feet away from her opponent, she landed roughly on her side.

"Eevee!" Her beloved trainer shrieked in worry.

"Yeah! That's it, Sneasel! Finish it off!" Sneasel grinned viciously at her, digging its feet into the tournament dirt before charging at the Eevee. Gasping shakily, the Eevee got to its feet and dodged the hit. It was clear to anyone that she could barely stand.

"Wow, folks! The Eevee's got it coming close! Is it too late for another chance?" The announcer exclaimed, having the audience at the edge of their seats. They roared in either triumph or desperate encouragement.

Standing at her place to direct the Eevee, the young red-haired trainer bit her lip. Was… was it really over? Seeing her Eevee panting in exhaustion, its chestnut coat now rumpled and covered in cuts, was all her dreams a waste? After they've come so far?

"Ha!" The challenger across from her sneered, his face full of arrogance. "You don't stand a chance anymore. Your Eevee's mine."

She grit her teeth.

No… For herself and Eevee…

"We'll never give up! Eevee, Tackle attack!" Growling, the furry creature skidded across the field, just inches away from Sneazel's sharp fangs.

"Sneasel use-!"

"Sand attack now!" At the last moment, using its tail, Eevee whisked sand directly into Sneasel's eyes, making it cry out in shock. "Follow up with Shadow Ball!" Shrieking, the creature was sent flying across the air from the dark impact. The cocky trainer gasped in disbelief.

"Sneasel, no!"

The commentator grabbed the mic, sounding awed. "Now that's what you call turning the tide, folks! I betcha my lunch no one saw that coming!"

The girl's eyes sparked with life; hope. "That's it, Eevee! Now, combine all your speed and energy with Last Resort!"

"Eee…" The furry thing bristled, concentrating all its power to its strong core. Encouraged by the roaring audience and her trainer, she found renewed energy. "VEEEEEEEEE-_EEEEE_!" Jumping high, she bared her fangs into a sort of smile before slamming its body into the still-flailing Sneasel's.

"Snea-!"

_Sometimes alone you can't win a fight._

"Sneasel!" A loud thud impacted the ground. The bluish-black pokemon was still, too exhausted to get up.

_That's why pokemon and trainers have each other._

"Sneasel is unable to battle! Eevee wins! The final round has ended!" People cheered from the stands, now on their feet and clapping for the girl. Unable to contain her delight, the newly dubbed champion jumped up and down before having her arms full with her dearest friend and fellow winner: Eevee.

"You did it, Eevee! Thank you so much!" she was crying now. Eevee yipped playfully, licking away at her face. The view of the new champions shifted to the lined frame of a ceiling TV. Our true setting takes place in Cerulean City. It was known for its best seafood restaurants in the Kanto region. Misty, Solstice, and Casey (who decided to visit) sat at a dock table, waiting for their food. Their spot had a nice view of the seaside, and they could see Krabby nestling at the rocks. Misty was already enjoying herself, being dressed in blue tank top, worn jeans, and sneakers, she felt rather comfy. The sun glowed down on her tawny hair, which fell loose just slightly above her shoulders. She played with a strand, twisting and pulling it. Long hair was too much of a hassle, and so she decided to keep this length. It was amazing how her sisters managed.

Misty Waterflower, 16 years old. She's the Cerulean gym leader gifted with talent and whose unrivaled love for water Pokemon fuels her inner fire.

Sipping her drink, she watched the new champions being carried away by fans. She commented, "Reminds me of the old days." At the age of ten, she began a life-changing journey with two awesome, amazing childhood friends. Spending so much time with them, it was hard (even now) to recall their eventful travels and cliffhangers without tearing up a bit.

Brock, Pikachu, and Ash…

But most of all, Ash…

"By the way, Daisy wanted me to tell you that Brock called. He meant to brag about his new girlfriend." Sol informed, brushing a white lock from her face. Misty smiled. Ah, Brock. It was a good thing they still contacted each other. He retired from Ash's travels on the possibility of becoming a Pokemon doctor. As far as she knew, he was now opening up a Pokemon clinic somewhere in Johto. She giggled, remembering how he'd flirt with numerous women and when she'd yank him away by the ear (or cheek, non-preferably). His family was proud of him, sending him money to secure the business.

"It's great he's starting a new life," the redhead sighed, "but I can't help my jealousy."

Casey looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Misty turned to her, "Brock's dream is finally coming true while I haven't even gotten started on mine. I've been stuck here for years!" Indeed. For the trainer, time went on slowly. It seemed she was the only one doing nothing. Even her sisters were becoming movie stars. Their lessons took up most of the week, leaving Misty to manage everything in the Gym. Their food arrived, and Misty picked up the tall glass of lemonade she ordered, taking a few sips. The rich, heavy aroma of her still-sizzling sausages flamed her nostrils. Her mouth watered. Realizing how hungry she was, she attacked her plate. Witnessing this carnivorous sight, Casey blinked rapidly in surprise and dropped her fork. Sol just smiled and continued eating.

For Misty, swimming works up a huge appetite. But out of her love for water pokemon, she refuses to stomach seafood.

Talk about devotion.

"Ahem…" Casey cleared her throat awkwardly, "Word's gotten around about… oh right! Ash Ketchum!" In that instant, Misty paused. "Yeah, so I heard he beat the Elite four yesterday! In Unova~! And they just recorded the preview which is supposed to be airing sometime noon!" Misty glanced at her watch.

11:49

She sighed and stopped eating, relaxing against her chair.

Sol grinned. "Speaking of which, Mist, how is that sexy beast?"

Misty sighed again, "He's-" she blinked, realizing what was just said and ignored it, "-fine, I guess." Truthfully, she hadn't spoke to him in _months_. Not only because that dolt is so focused on becoming a Pokemon master, but she herself didn't think her nerves could another 5-minute conversation. His calls and letters grew less frequent. So she's been taking out her rage and frustration on the cocky kids challenging her gym.

…Come to think of it, when's the last time they conversed by video call? Last month? Year? Two years?

Suddenly, the teen girl stood up and slammed their fists against the table, startling her friends. Blue-green eyes flared. Her brows crinkled in annoyance, and her lips curled into a snarl. "I HOPE HE ROTS IN A HOLE! If he's that much of an arrogant, self-centered loser who can't even have a decent conversation for 10 goddamn minutes, that's no reason to act like he's Arceus!" Like an erupting volcano, she practically spewed fire. People moved their tables far from the fuming redhead. "Pokemon master, my foot! I don't need to hear any of this!"

"Hush. There's no need to yell." Sol, smiling calmly, kneaded her tense back in soothing motions. "You miss him sorely, we understand. But please calm down. You're putting yourself in the spotlight." As if a bucket of water was dumped on her, the realization of seeing just how many pairs of eyes were on her became the shocking, cold impact. Murmurs already rounded the perimeter as a red-faced and supremely embarrassed Misty immediately sat down, covering her face. The tall girl chortled, "Having you around never brings a dull moment in my life. It's delightful~."

"At least one of us is enjoying this." Misty grumbled sarcastically.

"But of course."

Deciding to refresh herself, Misty went to the bathroom. After fixing her hair, she came back out to see Casey rushing at her, gasping excitedly. "C'mon, Misty! Ash's commercial is showing!" Her jaw dropped. She immediately hurried to the TV area where other people were. " Hurry, it's almost over!" But having men tower over her line of sight, the redhead couldn't see anything. All she could hear was:

"_When it comes to training pokemon, I always say this: gotta catch 'em all!"_

Those words… that voice!

That was definitely Ash!

Just as Misty was finally able to have a look, the screen flashed to Syther's cooking show. Her heart sank. She didn't even get to see him. Drearily, she slumped back to her table, her friends following. Why couldn't've he'd told her about him on TV? She knew for a fact he wasn't camera-shy. What, was he too good to have her as a friend now?

Concerned, Casey asked. "You upset?" Misty stiffened as a reply. "Don't be, Misty. I'm sure he meant to tell you-." Sol frowned belittlingly, as if she couldn't help but forgive this ignorance.

"Casey, darling. Don't side with the unreasonable. Really, it's unladylike."

Casey shot her an offended look, "Hey, I'm being diplomatic! Besides, you can't talk about Ash like that if you've never even met him in the first-"

"I don't have to. Clearly, he's the type who can watch television without noticing a fire behind. Now what do we call that, I wonder, oh of course… 'denser than a brick."

Misty stared at her blankly. "…I love you."

Sol sipped her tea, "Then let the marriage commence."

"Well… okay, I admit you hit that one. But Ash isn't a bad person. All Misty has to do is call him."

Misty sighed, "You make it sound like it's easy. I can't just call some random Pokemon center in Unova and expect he'll answer." she miserably rested her head on the table, her hair sprawling out. She knew her food was cold now, but it hardly mattered; she could no longer eat.

Casey hesitated, "Um… well, yeah… but-"

"You want us to forgive Ash?"

Casey rolled her eyes, now annoyed with the other girl's constant interruptions. "Misty should. There's no 'we."

"Oh. My." Sol gasped in horror, dropping her cup in exaggerated surprise. "How can you be so blind? Can't you see what he's done to this lovely girl?" Her voice trembled in shameless anticipation as she suddenly stood up on her own chair, re-capturing the restaurant's audience. "Then behold the tragic tale of a lost love. A love that began… at the ripe age of childhood." Clouds covered the sun, and the weather grew dramatically dense as she continued, "Upon the meeting of a stolen bike, Misty fell in love with the boy who loved Pokemon! The one who braved dangers to protect them! The one who showed compassion to others in need! The one who fought with fire against his foes! Yes, him and Misty were young, reckless, but close. They argued and fought, but its meaning was passion! Side-by-side, they went through life-threatening dangers, and they pushed each other to do their best!" Her proclamation affected Misty, whose eyes tore up slightly as numerous flashbacks filled her head. Good and bad times, they've been through it all. She remembered how worried she'd get over him, or when they'd goof around together. When he sacrificed himself on New island, or when they traveled through the Orange Islands, and how she watched him compete in all the Johto leagues.

So many memories.

"Though her affections grew for him, it's unknown if they were ever reciprocated. Alas, it seemed he only had eyes for pokemon… on the day they went their separate ways, Misty was heartbroken. It seemed after all this time… her feelings were vain. And that's the end." Sol finished dramatically, receiving light applause.

"You make it sound like the 'Titanic'. Not to mention the depressing ending; people are gonna think I committed suicide." Misty snorted, flushed, "Really, it's not that big of an issue…"

"Your depressed tone says otherwise." Sol clucked her tongue. Misty's head rolled over sideways. Touché. "It's weird though, considering how long you've loved him this entire time. Can't you just forget him? Move on?"

"Believe me, I've tried." she grumbled. "Guess I'm an idiot." Agh. Why are they even talking about her love life? Seriously. It's not like she's going anywhere, and it's even more obvious Ash won't bother dropping by. "What do I care about that jerk…"

Casey's eyes softened. She went to hug Misty. "You really care about him."

"I miss him," Misty whispered tearfully.

When the moon hung above the highest point in the sky, it was time to depart. Illumise and Venomoth fluttered out to turn the city into a lightshow. Casey left to do other shores. She promised to call later. Misty and Sol headed for the Cerulean gym, deciding to take a swim. Most of the pool lights were off, so everything was mostly dark and empty, except for two teenage girls dangling their feet in the water, chatting about things unrelated to importance until Misty blurted.

"You're beautiful. You know that?"

Sol turned, slightly raising a brow before grinning impishly, "Why, Misty. I do hope you're not hitting on me."

"Wha-, _NO_! In your dreams!" Misty snapped, flushed. "Why is it that every time we talk, you have to say something obscene?"

"Your choice of words and my obnoxiously perverted mind." she replied cheekily. Her expression became serious. "But Misty… we both know you're far lovelier in comparison."

Misty sighed, brushing back her bangs. "That's a lie."

"Please. Only the beautiful people are my friends… that was a joke." Sol added quickly, "But anyway, is this about your boyfriend again?"

Misty reddened, "Yes… but he's not my boyfriend!" The two leaned over the bridge, looking down at their reflections. "I don't get why, Sol… It's been six years. Why can't I get over him? I mean, it started out as a small crush. I thought it wouldn't last long, but it did. He gets to chase his dream while I… I'm stuck here. One part wants me to move on, while another part wants to see him. I-It's confusing…" she whispered, gripping her poke balls on her belt.

"Logic isn't always the best explanation for feelings." Sol gently assured. "Sometimes we just need to keep moving forward, to be happy where we're at and what we have."

Misty bit her bottom lip, answering stubbornly, "But I can't be. I can't. Don't you see? I wanted to-no, I should've followed him. I wanted to always be there for him!" There was passion in her voice. The same unyielding passion she felt since she was ten. She raised her head and looked through the glass ceiling, towards the night sky twinkling with millions of bright stars. At that moment, two shooting stars zipped across her line of sight as she murmured these words, "I just wish somehow we could be together again."

A silence.

"Sol?" Misty turned to see if she was still listening, only to find an empty spot. The gym leader crinkled her forehead in slight irritation. "Wha… she left while I was still talking?" Well… _rude_. Maintaining a cool head, she decided to forget about it. "But that's the last time I'm ever confiding in you." she muttered under her breath, slipping into the water.

* * *

_SPLASH!_

Long, pale fingers gripped the pool ladder as a feminine figure climbed out of the cold waters. Wet and shivering, Misty looked over to see a yellow-billed bird waddling over with a folded towel.

Misty smiled before taking it and hugging it around her, "Thanks, Psyduck. Are you checking up on me?" Heading for the doors, she sighed. Her faithful Psyduck followed a few waddles behind. "Today certainly could've gone better without them mentioning Ash… humph." she said.

"…Duck?" The dim-witted pokemon cocked his head seeing the familiar mix of longing, wistfulness, and slight sadness appear on his mistress' face. Hey, she had to let out her feelings loose one way or another. Even if it's confiding in her dumb Psyduck who probably doesn't understand a word she's saying. But at least he wouldn't leave without a trace.

Unlike _someone._

Misty squeezed out the chlorine from her hair, wincing, "Well, let's just lock up and go to sleep… hm?" Feeling a strange presence, she turned around. Psyduck was staring up at her strangely. His stance didn't look awkward, and something in his eyes looked… different. Blue-green eyes widened before narrowing into slits. Gripping the towel around her waist, she demanded, "Who are you? You're not my Psyduck."

'Psyduck' broke into a grin (ducks don't have teeth in the first place), confirming her suspicions. "Drat. We've been caaaaaught." It rumbled in a low, raspy voice. A bright light momentarily blinded Misty, causing her to shield her eyes. She then gasped to see a Ditto slithering alongside a tall man dressed in dark clothes and chained boots. She couldn't see his eyes, which were covered with a hat. But she saw the long, diagonal scar slit across his right cheek.

Then her eyes fell on the crimson 'R' on his shirt.

"Team Rocket!" she gasped, backing away. She regretted not bringing her Poke balls. The mysterious man nodded curtly, approaching her with slow, solemn steps.

"I'm your escort. If you resist, you're going to make it very hard for yourself." And he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hands off!" Misty snapped, giving him a glare. "What's the big idea suddenly barging in unannounced? And what could Team Rocket possibly want with me?"

"All questions will be answered in due time. Now stop being so difficult, little girl, or else!" he snarled back. Misty, however, was not intimidated by this. She stubbornly crossed her arms, glaring. Ditto pleadingly nudged his foot. Realizing his mistake, he scratched the back of neck. He tried again patiently, "Listen to me, please. You might not be aware of this but time is running out." There was a certain urgency in his voice Misty couldn't help noticing.

"What do you mean…," she began hesitantly, "time is running out?"

Before the man could reply, all the windows slammed open, and a roaring zephyr blasted into the room. Misty screamed and ducked down. She heard the man yell and a loud thud hit the ground. Daring to look up, she witnessed a ghost-like thing waltzing above, surrounded by white light. Soft, shallow breathing was all she heard. Its looks were indescribable at the moment. Misty could only stare up in speechless wonder. Then, enchanting snake-like coils enveloped her entire body, bathing her in a warm light. She closed her eyes and breathed. It was a nice feeling… but… what _is_ this? she wondered to herself, feeling very dizzy all of a sudden.

Colors, rapid blurs, and shapes flashed before her eyes. And her ears were filled different cries belonging to humans and Pokemon. She witnessed all worldly life… and destruction.

She could practically feeling her heart beating out of her chest. It felt as she were shifting into another world, like traveling through space. Her body grew extremely hot… before becoming arctic cold. It felt like her bones were being stretched, which was imaginably painful. All nerves inside her body jolted like electricity, and she could no longer move her head or fingers…

_What's happening to me?_

Her lips felt dry. She could no longer speak. Exhaustion overrode her senses as her consciousness was forced to slip away. Bit by bit. Darkness ate away at her vision. Before she slipped into total darkness, someone's breath whispered in her ear.

"Y… help… all."

* * *

A/N: Oooh… epic. D: What'll happen next? If it's unnoticed by others, Sol is bisexual… and she is mine. :D You must admit, she's funny as hell. But don't worry, she's not that much of a recurring character as she is not a real part of Pokemon. And um… is Misty okay? I mean I tried keeping her in character but critically, is something amiss?

**Anyway, guys. I need help deciding exactly what pokemon Misty should be. I was thinking of her as a Pikachu, but… meh, I need other suggestions. Throw out what Pokemon you see her as best and explain why.**


End file.
